Wish upon a Star
by Tahira
Summary: This is my longest story. I'm not done typing it so I'm puting it up in sections. It's the story of how my character Tahira fits into DBZ and falls in love with Goten eventually. I'll do my best to post things as soon as I type them but I can't promise an


Wish Upon A Star  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ *cries hysterically* but I do own the characters Tahira, Jade and, Melody. She IS me anyway. If you want to use her or anything just ask. (Ha! Not like anyone one would but oh well.) Oh, and one more thing, don't sue me!  
  
Ages at the start:  
  
Gohan is 19  
  
Goten is 6  
  
Chibi Trunks is 7  
  
Goku is alive  
  
Chapter1; A Simple Wish  
  
As the sunlight seeped through the high circular window, the light shined down into the eyes of a girl. The girl slowly opened her black eyes and yawned. Her shoulder-length brown-red hair lay on her tiny pillow in messy strands. She sat up quickly, and banged her head on the bottom of the bunk above her. "Ow…" she grunted. "Nice job, Dufase!" yelled someone from the bunk next to her. "Man Tahira! That's gotta be the 80 thousandth time you've done that!" commented Tahira's bunkmate, Melody. "You'd think that after doing that everyday for the past 3 years you'd get the idea, and NOT sit up in bed," Jade laughed from the bunk across the way. "Yeah you'd think…." Tahira grumbled quietly. "Well you do SEEM to think do you?" Melody sneered. All the other girls laughed. "I…" Tahira began to say but stopped. 'Better not to try' she thought. The day went by as any day would at the Satan City Adoption Center; the other girls picked on the smallest one, Tahira. None of the adults seemed to notice their constant tormenting. The whole time Tahira's only thought was 'I wish I could get out of here. Anywhere'd be better than THIS dump. It stinks here!' "Here Tahira have some scrambled eggs!" Jade said flinging them at her from across the table. They landed in her hair and she tried to ignore it. The other girls found the eggs very entertaining and began to fling some at her themselves. Tahira simply shut her eyes and whispered to herself, "It's just a bad dream, a really bad dream. I'll wake up soon. Please wake up soon…" She held back tears that burned in her eyes and whimpered. All around her was taunting laughter. She had spent the whole rest of the day washing egg out of her hair in the sink. She skipped lunch and dinner and lay in her bed crying all alone. That night, she jumped up to the round windowsill, while everyone was asleep. Her stomach growled loudly and she tried to silence it, "Shhh tummy. I'm sorry but I can't eat now. Maybe tomorrow." She looked up at the stars, and as she saw one streak across the sky she wished; "I wish someone cared about me. Or maybe I could just to have one friend…" She sighed; "I wish it could actually come true…" She climbed into bed and fell asleep.  
  
Chapter 2; Help from Dende  
  
At that moment Dende looked down at the earth from the edge of Kame's lookout. He was doing one of his favorite things; listening to the wishes of the people on earth. He heard many in his head. "I wish girls would like me" "I wish I was rich" " Ha!" Dende laughed," People on earth are always greedy." He listened happily until he heard a wish that surprised him. "I wish someone cared about me?" he asked himself. "No, that can't be right; who's wish was that?" he wondered aloud. "Hmm… That was… Tahira?" "Let's see… Oh my gosh! She's only 6 years old! What a sad world it is down there when 6 year olds don't have a single friend in the world. What happened to her parents? Oh she's an orphan. Maybe I should help her…" He pondered "Yeah! I should help; I AM guardian of earth after all. It's my job to help people of earth." Dende started to formulate a plan to help her. He would get her to be adopted. "But by who? Hmm…who can I be sure will take care of her, well…maybe one of the Z senshi?" "But which one?" "Hmm…There's Goku. No, he's got two kids as is. How about Vegeta? Wait. No! Not Vegeta he wouldn't make that girl feel cared for. Let's see…Krillin? Nope he's happy with his only daughter, Marron. And 18 probably wouldn't be too happy about that. Hmm…Not Piccolo." He looked over to his fellow Namek who was meditating. "He's nice if you get to know him, but not exactly the father type I'm looking for. Tien and Choatzu are happy independent." Dende frowned, "Who am I missing?" :: Yamcha:: Dende smiled. ::Thanks Piccolo:: "Yeah! Yamcha! He's perfect! I'm contact him right away." 


End file.
